bloody_roar_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
About Bloody Roar Fanon
What is this wiki ? The Bloody Roar Fanon is a creative-writing site based on making realistic encyclopedic articles for fictional ideas for the Bloody Roar game series. The gist is that anyone can create entertainment they conceptualize without needing to actually program or produce it. Though we highly encourage creativity here, we do, sometimes, enforce article standards to filter out low-quality work. Frequently Asked Questions What's the point of writing about fake games? Bloody Roar Fanon is a wiki for creating articles about games and stories that we think of. This lets us share these ideas, without needing the time and skill to follow through on making them real products. We don't do this to trick people; it's mostly a creative exercise and a labor of love to our favorite franchises. If you like coming up with ideas for upcoming games and movies, you already get our appeal! Just to be clear on the word "fanon"… In most circles, fanon refers to widely-accepted headcanon about a certain series. Here, fanon just means a fictional or imaginary piece of media. Likewise, you might think of a fangame as a playable fan-made videogame. It's slang for an article about a game idea. Is this game real? Again, Bloody Roar Fanon is a wiki for imaginary game ideas… mostly. Our encyclopedic style means we write about our ideas as if they exist, regardless of whether they do. Can I make games or stories not related to Bloody Roar? No. Bloody Roar Fanon is stricly reserved to share fan idea about the Bloody Roar series. There's a lot of Wikia waiting for you to express your idea about another videogame series or, even, a tv shows or a movie, just search. That being said, don't be afraid to express your interests in other franchises. Who knows? There might be someone here who shares a few of your interests! How do most people organize their content? The typical user has a page for their own category page under their username (example : Yugo's games). The category page is an obvious place to link to your current projects across the wiki. Can I make a comic, choose-your-own adventure, card game, board game… Yes! We will accept and let thrive any special formats of creativity you may want to make work in! Do I really own what I post here? You own the copyright to your work, with a few caveats. Like most other wikis on FANDOM, our content is under the CC-BY-SA license. The license means that people can only use your work if they credit you, and that if they reuse your content, they must release it under the same CC-BY-SA license. Plus, Bloody Roar Fanon is not very well-known, it is unlikely that outsiders will come across your content to begin with. For more in-depth information, check the Licensing help page at Community Central. But can't other people still edit my stuff? BR fanon operates under a system of intellectual ownership. Users are only allowed to make major content edits to their own articles, and to pages on real ("canon") subjects. To edit and use others' content, the creator's permission is needed. You can use the Template to mark your work as your own, though this is not required since it is understood by default. At the other extreme, if you want people to build on your ideas, you can use the template to open editing to the community! You can also add to let others use your character without needing to ask for explicit permission. Any other required reading? Be sure to look over the other Help sections for information on our rules and standards. Also, check out the tutorials section to learn how to do something here you may not have known! Category:Help section